Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fullbright)
Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fulbright), is the Head of Decommissioning and current Global Tactical Officer of the Kids Next Door Organization. She is of Irish ethnicity and it is noted that she is a misandrist; she hates boys, believing that they are universally inferior, and frequently allows her sexist feelings to influence her actions and decisions against rational logic. As Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 personally leads the Decommissioning Squad, whose job is to hunt down all KND operatives who have turned thirteen and decommission them. The decommissioning squad's signature vehicle is the D.O.H.-D.O.H.. Before becoming Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 was a medic for the KND. Personality Numbuh 86 speaks with a thick Irish accent and has a loud voice, especially when she yells, which she does often. She is rude, ill-tempered and mean, but is strongly loyal to the Kids Next Door. As mentioned above, she has a strong distaste in boys. She essentially takes Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 out of a mission simply for being boys and instead readily listens to Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3. She does seem to have a soft side, however. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she cries (along with everyone else) when the beloved male operative Maurice is decommissioned. It's revealed that Numbuh 86 is secretly a fanatic of Rainbow Monkeys and that she has a bedroom full of them. She does not want any boys to discover this and threatens "Numbuh Four Thirtyteen Seven" not to tell anyone. Appearance Fanny is almost always seen wearing a makeshift Samurai-style helmet which conceals her red, wavy, and frizzy hair, a green sweater with orange circles (which are part of her Uniform as a KND operative and are taken off when she is inactive), an orange skirt and brown boots. She carries a holster which contains her 2x4 Technology devices, called M.U.S.K.E.T. Relationships 'Numbuh 19th Century' Numbuh 19th Century and Numbuh 86 disliked one-another initially, both prejudiced against their opposite genders as seen in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.. However the dispute turns into attraction later and the two are found kissing. Before he is about to be decommissioned for being technically over the age of 13, she tells him she hated him at first, but now she loved him. She still enthusiastically decommissioned him. 'Numbuh 4' While the feeling isn't canonically mutual, Numbuh 86 is shown to be attracted to Numbuh 4 on a few occasions. During the Post War years in the midst's of Operation: E.N.D. she confesses to Numbuh 4, right before decommissioning him, that she always thought he was cute, but not cute enough not to be decommissioned (similar to Numbuh 19th Century). In the comic Operation: F.O.R.G.E.T., after having her memory temporarily wiped, Numbuh 86 becomes insanely attracted to every boy in the Moon Base, kissing every one she can get her hands on. When she finds Numbuh 4 she intimidatingly tells him she is going to doing something she's wanted to do for a long time. Numbuh 4 hits her with a watermelon jogging her memory, and she reacts by beating him incessantly. 'Numbuh 2' Trivia Category:Kids Next Door Category:Females Category:Retired Category:Operatives Category:Canon Characters